Eres tú
by Cannelle Douce
Summary: Ryo siente un profundo amor por Rika, sin embargo no sabe sí ella pueda corresponderle de la misma manera en la que él lo hace; pero él encuentra la oportunidad perfecta para declararle su amor. ¿Rika sentirá lo mismo que él? Ryo&Rika One Shot. ¡Gracias por leer!


**Digimon no me pertenece.**

Rika tiene 17 años y Ryo tiene 21

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde, una familia terminaba sus alimentos mientras escuchaban atentamente el noticiero que se daba cada día a la misma hora.

- _Les recomendamos llevar paraguas o impermeables para que la lluvia no sea un impedimento y puedan seguir con su itinerario sin problemas_ – escuchaba una mujer de cabellera dorada atentamente el televisor – _Estar prevenidos siempre mejora cualquier situación adversa – _

_- ¿Seguirán viendo la televisión? – _preguntó después de haber recogido sus respectivos platos para ponerlos en el fregador. Su madre y su hija negaron con la cabeza, por lo cual apagó la pantalla para comenzar a arreglarse para su siguiente pasarela que comenzaría en esa misma tarde

_- Rika, cariño, ¿podrías ir a comprar la despensa por favor? – _habló Seiko mientras levantaba el resto de los platos para lavarlos

_- ¿Por qué no le dices a Rumiko, abuela? – _contestó algo fastidiada, ir de compras no le agradaba mucho, eso de estar entre tanta gente definitivamente no era lo suyo.

- _Porque ella ya está muy atareada y sé que si se lo encargo se le olvidará o ya no encontrará la tienda abierta. Y yo iré al doctor a las 4:30, tengo que salir antes para tomar un turno y esperar a que el doctor me llame – _se excusó antes de que le dijera que lo hiciera ella misma. Rika había cambiado bastante, física y mentalmente, sin embargo su temperamento aún no lograba estar totalmente controlado.

_- ¡Bien, iré! – _respondió algo molesta

_- No te molestes Rika, aquí tienes la lista de lo que tienes que comprar y el dinero suficiente –_

_- Iré más tarde, en éste momento dormiré un poco. Que te vaya bien con el médico abuela – _tomó el dinero calmando su molestia, después de todo su abuela era quien más la consentía y permitía que hiciera lo que quisiera

_- Gracias Rika, no olvides llevar un paraguas por lo que dijeron en el clima – _recomendó la abuela

La pelirroja no contestó y subió a su habitación en silencio. Se lanzó sobre su cama y se quedó dormida instantáneamente.

_- Mamá ya me voy, que te vaya bien con el doctor. Sí necesitas algo me llamas – _se despidió Rumiko de su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla –_ Me despides de Rika – _salió apresurada para llegar puntual a su pasarela.

Seiko no tardó mucho en salir también. Dejó una nota en el espejo que estaba el recibidor para que Rika lo pudiera ver _'No olvides ir por la despensa, cuídate' _tomó su bolso y salió de la casa.

"_Locamente enamorado de ti mi bien, tal y como eres,_

_que entre todas las mujeres eres tú la adoración." *_

En otra parte de la ciudad un chico apuesto de cabello castaño y ojos azules caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, atrayendo algunas miradas. Miradas de chicas que para él, lucían desesperadas por llamar su atención, sin embargo él no sucumbía ante dichas miradas ya que no tenían importancia. Generalmente cuando las chicas lo miraban, él sólo las miraba de vuelta y les sonreía para que así dejaran de mirarlo, a veces funcionaba, a veces no; después sólo intentaba no prestarles atención. _¿Cómo es posible que sólo se diga que los hombres son los que van tras cualquier chica? ¿Acaso las mujeres no pueden ser así? _ Esas eran unas de las inquietantes preguntas que el chico se hacía regularmente.

Ninguna chica lograba llamar su atención… bueno, sólo una, pero ese no es un secreto. La mayoría de sus amigos sabía por demás que adoraba a una pelirroja, que desde hace siete años lo traía loco, pero él simplemente la conocía a la perfección y sabía de antemano que aquella pelirroja que tanto amaba era muy autosuficiente y no aceptaría que ningún hombre pudiera 'domarla'. Pero durante ese transcurso de tiempo, Ryo no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, fue acercándose a ella poco a poco, sin que se sintiera 'agredida' y logró hacerse su amigo. Aunque lo siguiera llamando por su apellido ella lo consideraba un amigo cercano.

"_Hace tiempo que te espera este amor con impaciencia,_

_implorando tu clemencia, como ves, te espero yo." *_

_- Hola papá –_ gritó al entrar a su casa

_- Hijo prepara algo de comer por favor –_

_- ¿Sigues batallando con los tubos del lavabo? – _preguntó cansado ya que había estado intentando repararlos desde hace tres días sin éxito

- _Sí, creo que ya lo lograré – _

_- Eso dijiste ayer –_

_- Pero esta vez es verdad –_

_- ¿No deberíamos llamar a un plomero? –_

_- Esta tubería no podrá contra mí. Ahora vete Ryo, que me llenas de malas vibras –_

_- Bien, haré algo de comer. Te llamo en un rato – _suspiró y fue a la cocina _– Vaya, este hombre sí que es terco – _pensó

El castaño sacó pan y los embarró de aderezo, les colocó verduras y algo de jamón y finalmente puso otra rebanada. Era lo más rápido y fácil de hacer para su hambriento ser poder calmar.

_-¡Viejo ya ven! –_

_- No me llames viejo –_

_- Bien papá… come –_

- _Gracias hijo_ – tomó su sándwich y comenzó a comer - _¿Verás a tu novia hoy? –_

_- Ya te he dicho que no es mi novia – _respondió serenamente

-_ ¿Cuándo me la presentarás? –_

_- ¿Presentártela? ¿Estás loco? – _tomó un gran sorbo de agua para poder continuar - _¿Cómo presentarle una bella dama a un monstruo como tú? –_ lo miró de manera burlona y continuó comiendo

- _¡Mocoso malcriado! ¿Cómo es posible que le hables así a tu padre? Por eso no tienes novia, porque eres un irrespetuoso. No vas a llegar a ningún lado siendo así – _comenzó a gritar el padre del castaño molesto por la descortesía de su hijo.

_- Bueno, me voy papá. Tengo que hacer tarea en equipo –_ mintió para evadir la ira de su padre – _Y no te enojes que te arrugas más – _salió corriendo de la cocina antes de que le lanzara algo

- _Mocoso desgraciado, ya verás cuando vuelvas –_

Cerró la puerta rápidamente para ya no escuchar sus gritos de molestia en su contra. Ahora que no podía estar en casa tendría que entretenerse en algo, así que se dirigió al parque. Se sentó en una banca que estaba bajo un gran árbol frondoso para mirar a varias personas paseando perros o corriendo alrededor del parque. El joven cerró sus ojos por un momento, esa mañana se había levantado temprano para ir al gimnasio antes de entrar a clases.

_- Hola Ryo –_ la voz de una chica hizo que el joven abriera sus ojos nuevamente, no supo por cuanto tiempo había tenido sus ojos cerrados. Pero, literalmente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las nubes comenzaron a ponerse grises.

_- Hola Alice, que gusto verte – _le sonrió y la chica se sonrojó, era dos años menor que Ryo y él sabía a la perfección que ella se sentía atraída por él. Alice era una chica muy dulce, pero tanta dulzura lo empalagaba. Era por eso que Rika era su chica ideal y la esperaría cuanto fuera necesario.

_- ¿Cómo te ha estado yendo en la escuela? – _preguntó algo nerviosa, él no dejaba de sonreírle

-_ Bien, solo me queda un año más, ¿a ti que tal? –_

_- También bien, a mí me quedan tres – _una gota de agua cayó justo en su ojo haciendo que por inercia lo secara rápidamente con su mano – _Está empezando a llover –_ dijo mientras miraba el cielo

_- Es verdad – _ahora lo miró él también, al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta que ya no había gente corriendo o paseando a sus perros - _¿Quieres que te acompañe? –_

_- Claro – _caminaron rápido porque la lluvia se veía próxima – _Ryo ¿quieres desayunar conmigo mañana? –_ invitó la rubia completamente roja

Unos truenos aturdieron la ciudad

- _Claro, nos vemos mañana en la cafetería – _aceptó el muchacho deteniéndose en la puerta de la casa de Alice, mientras que ella buscaba las llaves de su casa. Le parecía algo incómodo que lo hubiese invitado pero ese sería el momento ideal para aclararle que sus sentimientos no correspondían los de ella – _Te veo mañana – _caminó rápidamente porque el aire estaba frío y las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer un poco más fuertes.

Se dio cuenta que era el mismo vecindario donde vivía su amada pelirroja, así que optó por ir a visitarla antes de volver con el ogro de su padre. Dio vuelta en una calle y se detuvo frente a una casa color azul celeste. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que alguien le abriera. Miró su reloj, eran las seis y treinta, generalmente Rika estaba a esta hora en casa. Esperó siete minutos y decidió irse porque si seguía esperando bajo la lluvia le daría un resfriado. Corrió hacia un súper mercado que estaba cerca de ahí para resguardarse mientras la lluvia se calmaba.

Mientras tanto Rika estaba formada en una fila enorme para pagar todo lo que había encargado su abuela, luciendo su poca paciencia, miraba a sus lados para verificar si se encontraba en la caja con menos gente y efectivamente, sólo había 4 personas delante de ella, pero con muchísimas cosas cada una.

_- Por esto odio hacer las compras –_ pensó haciendo un puchero

_- Ya pueden pasar a esta caja – _alzó la voz una señorita que acababa de abrir la caja contigua

- _¡Gracias poder divino! –_ dijo en voz baja completamente feliz y movió su carro a la caja de al lado. Comenzó a poner sus artículos en la banda para que la muchacha pudiera empezar a marcarlos

- _Son $1800 yenes** – _sacó el dinero que me dio mi abuela y se lo di a la muchacha. Tomó las bolsas reutilizables que le dio al señor que guardaba las cosas en bolsas y le dio su propina.

Salió rápidamente; a pesar de que eran solo tres bolsas estaban muy pesadas. Se detuvo al ver que estaba lloviendo. Colocó sus bolsas en el piso y se sentó en una esquina.

- _Pensé que no me habías querido abrir –_ la pelirroja no hizo caso, pensó que otras personas estaban hablando entre sí y continuó viendo la lluvia caer – _Rika, te estoy hablando – _la chica volteó a su izquierda y vio a aquella persona de la cual disfrutaba tanto su compañía

_- Akiyama ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – _

- _Lo mismo que tu –_

-_ ¿Contemplas la lluvia? – _preguntó de forma sarcástica

_- En parte –_

_- Ah –_ volteó nuevamente su cabeza en dirección opuesta a la de él

_- Bueno, en realidad quería estar alejado un rato de mi padre, así que fui al parque y ahí me encontré a Alice, no sé sí la recuerdes… -_ mencionó con picardía para que la pelirroja se molestara, después de todo él sabía que sentía un poco de celos cuando pasaba tiempo con Alice... o por lo menos eso creía – _Luego comenzó a llover y ofrecí acompañarla a su casa – _notó como la pelirroja arqueó una ceja de forma desaprobatoria – _Y me di cuenta de que su casa quedaba cerca de la tuya así que decidí ir a visitar a mi pelirroja favorita – _finalizó para intentar contentarla, Rika volteó y le sonrió

_- Pues ya viste que no fue porque no te haya querido abrir, Akiyama –_ se levantó y tomó sus bolsas de nuevo – _Bueno, nos vemos luego –_ comenzó a caminar, ahora solo lloviznaba.

_- ¿Por qué no esperas un poco más? Puede que deje de llover –_ ahora fue él quien se levantó para frenar su paso

- _O Puede que llueva más fuerte, además ya son las siete tengo que llegar a ver mi programa– _era coherente lo que decía la chica

_- Pues entonces permíteme ayudarte con esto –_ tomó las bolsas antes de que la pelirroja remilgara

_- ¿Me crees muy débil? -_

_- No, te creo una dama y yo soy un caballero–_

_- Bueno… ¿Cuéntame cómo te fue con tu novia? – _así es como se comprueba la teoría del castaño

_- ¿De qué estás hablando? – _preguntó con ingenuidad

_- De Alice ¿son novios, no? –_

_- ¿Por qué, te molesta? –_

_- Por supuesto que no, simplemente estoy conversando contigo –_ trató de no sonar celosa. Ella misma sabía que Ryo no podía fijarse en esa rubia poco agraciada e inteligente, pero aun así al recordar las pocas veces que había visto que la rubia se le insinuaba a Ryo, sentía ganas de patearla y que saliera volando lejos de aquel chico de ojos claros, que por difícil que le pareciera aceptarlo, le gustaba…

_- Pues no es mi novia, simplemente la encontré en el camino… O mejor dicho, ella me encontró a mí – _

Llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja y acertadamente la lluvia había comenzado a caer con mayor fuerza. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta, entró y tras de ella el joven sin necesidad de permiso, lo cual hizo que la pelirroja se molestara. Era verdad que eran amigos, pero esa clase de confianza en su opinión era una falta de respeto.

_- Pondré las bolsas en la cocina… ¿Quieres que te ayude a guardar? – _

_- Pues no me molestaría – _respondió aprovechando su gentileza

- _Espero que no te moleste que ponga a secar mi camisa en aquel banco… -_ terminó de guardar las cosas y enseguida salió de la cocina, se quitó su camisa y la tendió en un banco que estaba en la sala

_- Eres un pervertido ¿quién te crees para andar semidesnudo por mi casa? –_ cuestionó algo molesta y sonrojada la pelirroja

_- No me quiero enfermar… Y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo – _la pelirroja lo vio con una mirada asesina por su atrevido comentario _– No me malinterpretes – _se excusó rápidamente al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir –_ Me refiero a que te vayas a cambiar antes de que te enfermes también –_

_- Eso creí escuchar – _salió de la cocina rumbo a su habitación porque por difícil que pareciera creerlo el chico tenía razón

_- ¿Puedo hacer chocolate caliente? –_ gritó Ryo desde la entrada de la cocina

_- Como sea –_ le respondió Rika desde el pasillo. Lo que realmente quería era estar en paz, sola en casa, como le gustaba estar la mayoría del tiempo.

Se dispuso a darse una ducha rápida, con suerte cuando volviera a la cocina ya no habría nadie. Se puso ropa seca y fue nuevamente a la cocina

_- Te ves linda con el cabello suelto ¿Te lo habían dicho? – _posó sus ojos azules en la chica

_- Esperaba que ya no estuvieras aquí – _confesó la pelirroja con una mueca de decepción

_- No seas tan cruel conmigo – _hizo un puchero el castaño – _Mira, te preparé chocolate caliente – _le dio una taza humeante y ella la tomó

- _Gracias… Supongo –_

Ambos se sentaron frente a la mesa y tomaron su chocolate caliente tranquilamente

- _Akiyama esto está muy caliente, no lo puedo tomar – _se quejó y enseguida se levantó nuevamente para ponerlo unos minutos en el congelador - _¿Quieres que ponga el tuyo también – _ofreció a su acompañante

_- No gracias, así me gusta – _esperó unos minutos de pie, recargada junto al refrigerador, sin darse cuenta que aquel chico que estaba locamente enamorado la miraba de pies a cabeza, imaginando que la pelirroja se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo llenaba de besos apasionados

- _¿Se te perdió algo? – _preguntó Rika molesta al percatarse que Ryo la observaba detenidamente con una sonrisa de enamorado iluso

_- Nada, sólo estaba admirando tu belleza –_ se sonrojó ante su respuesta, en realidad no esperaba que le respondiera de esa manera, bajó la mirada para que su cabello ocultara su rostro, pero no fue así – _Disculpa… No quise decir eso… Aunque es verdad, pero no quería decírtelo –_ ahora él era el nervioso.

Generalmente cuando le decía algo lindo, Rika simplemente le dejaba de hablar por varias semanas, incluso hubo una ocasión en la que no tuvo contacto con ella por dos meses. La pelirroja abrió nuevamente la puerta del congelador sin decir nada – _Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya – _bebió el último sorbo de su chocolate y se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar lentamente a la puerta –_ Pero ¿sabes algo? –_ volteó hacia donde se encontraba la chica y ahora caminó rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella – _Rika no puedo soportarlo más –_ se detuvo frente a ella; el corazón de la chica se aceleró al tenerlo tan cerca y semidesnudo – _He estado tratando de conquistarte durante siete largos años; en veces he sentido que mis sentimientos son correspondidos y en veces no, es por eso que lo sigo intentando –_ Rika solo miraba su taza, estática, lo cual enfadó a Ryo; se la quitó y la colocó en la barra que estaba al lado – _Mírame – _tomó su barbilla con una mano y alzó su cara para poder mirarla a los ojos – _Es por eso que sigo intentando simpatizarte porque eres una chica como ninguna otra, jamás he conocido a alguien que me pudiera hacer sentir de esta manera. Rika… te quiero mucho… Rika, te amo – _el joven soltó su barbilla e instantáneamente bajó la mirada, el joven suspiró – _Creo que solo he estado imaginando cosas – _salió de la cocina, tomó su camisa y se la puso nuevamente - _¡Nos vemos Rika! – _le dijo desde la sala y abrió la puerta para salir

_- ¡Ryo espera! – _gritó desde la cocina y salió corriendo tras él

- _¿Ryo? – _preguntó extrañado, la chica sonrió

- _Discúlpame – _lo abrazó y colocó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño –_ Por supuesto que no imaginabas. ¡Por supuesto que siento algo por ti! Pero… tengo miedo… tengo miedo de que un día dejes de quererme, tal como lo hizo mi padre – _

_- Rika… - _la separó de su cuerpo para alzar su cara nuevamente y poder mirarla enternecidamente –_ Eso nunca sucederá – _acercó su rostro al de ella y le dio un dulce beso, repleto de amor, de todo ese amor que había acumulado sólo para ella –_Te amo –_

-_ Te amo Ryo – _

_- Tengo que irme, no le avisé a mi padre que llegaría tarde y ya son más de las ocho, seguramente estará molesto porque no he hecho la cena – _abrazó fuertemente a la joven y le dio varios besos antes de irse – _Por cierto mi padre dijo que quería conocerte –_

_- ¿Qué? – _preguntó la chica con una mezcla de nerviosismo y vergüenza

- _Yo te aviso cuando. ¡Nos vemos! – _salió de la casa antes de que remilgara algo

**Fin**

* * *

* Fragmentos de una canción llamada Locamente enamorado. Autor: Pito Pérez.

** $1800 yenes equivalen a $226.98 pesos, no sé qué tipo de cambio utilices tú.

Espero que éste OneShot sea de tu agrado.

No sé sí sepas pero... Un review siempre es bienvenido, así que lo espero ;)

¡Gracias por leer!

**By**

**Cannelle . Douce**


End file.
